


Warm Your Bones By The Light Of My Fire

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Captain jack - Freeform, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stress Baking, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: Jack heads out to check on the team in the middle of a blizzard.Bitty stress bakes.





	

As soon as he hears Jack hit the bottom stair every muscle in Bitty’s body tenses.

“Alright, well-.”

“No.” Bitty whirls around and points a wooden spoon at Jack. Raspberry compote drips off it and onto the floor. “You’re not going out there. I won’t allow it.”

“You won’t allow it?” Jack asks and Shitty snorts out a laugh but covers it up with a cough.

“There’s a literal blizzard out there, Jack. Don’t you watch the news? They told everyone to stay inside.”

“I know. That’s why I’m going to check on the Frogs.”

“That’s not, ugh.” Bitty makes a loud noise that sounds so distressed that Ransom and Holster barrel down the stairs.

“Is someone dying?”

“A cow. It sounded like a cow,” Holster says as he looks around.

“That was Bits,” Shitty points out.

“No fucking way.”

“I didn’t know you were capable of making that kind of sound,” Ransom says as he dips his finger directly into the compote on the stove. He makes a hissing sound at how hot it is but sticks his fingers in his mouth anyways.

“We could make a play out of that. Totally confuse the opposition. They’d be like, _who let that wounded animal onto the ice_ and you’d zip right by them.”

“What’s going on, Bitty?”

“He’s just upset that I’m going out to check on the frogs.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it?” Bitty repeats. “That’s everything. Look outside.” He taps the spoon against the window and compote goes flying.

“You’re getting that stuff everywhere, Bittle.”

“I’m trying to save your life!”

“Bitty, calm down. He’s been doing this for three years,” Shitty tells him.

“Yeah, Bits. I remember getting a knock on the door freshman year in the middle of a crazy snowstorm and I’m all, who the fuck is this making me pause 30 Rock for them and then the door opens and it’s Jack Fucking Zimmermann. Blew my mind.”

“Shitty, how can you let him do this?”

“Um, because I’m not his mom.”

“You’re his bro.”

“Yeah and I respect my bros right to run face first into a blizzard to check on the frogs. By the way, isn’t _“I’m not your mom”_ like, incredibly sexist. Like, why should it be the mother’s job to make sure the kid doesn’t do stupid shit. Where’s the father? What’s his deal? Shouldn’t they be splitting the responsibility evenly? Maybe the mom is working and the dad stays home to watch the kid?”

“Oh good Lord, Shitty, I don’t care about any of that right now. He doesn’t even have a hat on!”

Jack rolls his eyes and digs a beanie out of his coat pocket and tugs it on his head.

“Is that better? Can I go?”

“No.”

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go anyways.”

“Jack.”

“I’ll be fine, Bittle. I just want to make sure everyone’s alright.”

“Then text them!”

“Captain Jack has gotta go above and beyond, Bitty,” Shitty says. “There’s no stopping him.”

“At least zip your coat up,” Bitty pleads and Jack drags the zipper up but leaves a few inches undone at the top. “All the way up, Jack.”

Jack zips it up to his chin and heads for the door. Bitty follows after him but stops when Jack opens it and snow swirls through the doorway and into the hall.

“If I’m not back in an hour feel free to call the National Guard.”

“Don’t joke about that bro, he’ll totally do it,” Ransom says.

Bitty puts his hands on his hips and leans out of the path of the wind whirling in from the open door. “I will absolutely do that.”

The boys in the kitchen laugh and Jack pulls his hat down further over his ears.

“Bittle, I promise I’ll be alright. Don’t worry about me.”

Bitty opens his mouth to argue but Jack steps out onto the porch and closes the door behind him.

“Well, I hope you boys are happy. What if something happens to him?”

Ransom shrugs. “We’ll find his body in the spring when the snow melts.”

“That’s not funny.”

“He knows what he’s doing. Didn’t he come to see you last year?”

“Yes and it was the most confusing thing ever. He opened the door said, _just making sure you’re okay,_ and then closed it and left. I didn’t even have a chance to say anything. Even my roommate thought it was weird.”

“Your roommate was right.”

“Hey, what happens if he doesn’t come back?”

Bitty gasps. “Ransom!”

“Who will be the Captain then?”

“Holster!”

“Technically I think it would be whoever got the second most votes but it was unanimous so….”

“Shitty!”

“We’d have to have a new vote.”

“Bro, I’m going to vote for you.”

“I’m gonna vote for you.”

“That’s enough,” Bitty snaps. “If you’re going to talk like that you can take it somewhere else. I won’t have that kind of talk in my kitchen.”

Everyone immediately shuts up. 

The lights blink and Bitty feels real close to tears.

“If that messed up my oven timer I swear….” Bitty mumbles. 

******

Shortly after Jack leaves Ransom and Holster disappear up to the attic with half a pie to split between them and Shitty hauls himself up to his room to take a nap.

Bitty stays in the kitchen and bakes and bakes and bakes.

Rice Krispies, baked apples, a tray of brownies, chocolate chip cookies.

He’s rolling out dough for a second pie, he’s thinking lemon meringue- something bright to offset the dreary weather outside- when he looks at the clock.

Jack’s been gone for fifty five minutes. He hasn’t answered any of Bitty’s texts.

He sets the rolling pin down and runs up the stairs to Shitty’s room. 

Shitty’s still asleep but Bitty doesn’t feel sorry when he jumps on the bed beside him. 

“Shitty. Shitty, wake up.” Bitty shakes Shitty’s shoulder. “Shitty. Shits.”

“What?” Shitty bolts straight up and Bitty squeaks. “What the hell, Bitty?”

“He’s not back yet.”

“So?”

“So, he said he would be.”

“He probably got caught up talking to someone. You know how chatty Chowder can be. Maybe he had to put Dex and Nursey in separate corners and he’s watching them.”

Shitty yawns and tries to roll over but Bitty doesn’t let him.

“Go out and look for him.”

“No way. There’s a blizzard out there.”

“I’ve been texting him and he hasn’t responded.”

“He probably left his phone here.”

“What?” Bitty springs off the bed and through the connecting bathroom to Jack’s room. His phone is sitting on his desk. “What is wrong with this boy?” Bitty cries as he runs back into Shitty’s room and crawls back onto his bed. “How are you not worried about him?”

“Because he always does this and he’s always fine.”

“But what if this is the one time he’s not fine. What if something has happened to him?”

Shitty sighs and pushes himself up onto his elbows. “You’re really worried about him.”

Bitty nods and Shitty pushes covers off of him.

Bitty jumps back and covers his eyes. 

“I have boxers on, Bits.”

“Oh.” Bitty slowly lowers his hand. 

Shitty has one leg in his pants when the front door opens and Shitty groans.

“Son of a bitch, Jack. I was about to put pants on for you.”

“Sorry,” Jack yells and Bitty flies off the bed and slams into Shitty’s door on the way out.

“Sorry I woke you, Shitty! You’re a good friend.”

“Go get your boy, Bits.”

Bitty leaves Shitty behind and runs down the stairs. 

Jack is pulling the hat off his head and running his hands through his hair as he toes off his boots. There’s snow sticking to his shoulders and his skin is flushed red from the cold and the wind.

He glances up at Bitty and smiles as he unzips his coat.

“I told you I’d be fine, Bittle.”

Jack gets his coat all the way unzipped but doesn’t have time to pull it off his shoulders before Bitty is launching himself at Jack.

The force of it knocks Jack back against the door and he wraps his arms around Bitty, lifting him up and pressing his cold hands against his back.

“Oh lord, Jack, you’re freezing.”

“It’s cold outside.”

Bitty pushes his face further into Jack’s shoulder.

“I was so worried about you.”

“I told you not to.”

“You didn’t bring your phone.”

“Oh. Guess I forgot it. We can’t all be glued to our phones like you are.”

Bitty laughs against Jack’s neck and squeezes him tighter. “Go on upstairs and change into something dry then come right back down. I have pie.”

“Of course you do,” Jack says softly. “Bittle.”

“What?”

“If you want me to go upstairs you’re going to have to let me go.”

“Oh lord,” Bitty says, clearly embarrassed as he loosens his grip and slides down to his feet. “Sorry. Sorry about that.” He swats at Jack’s arm. “Now get going and hurry back down.”

Jack takes the stairs two at a time and Bitty hears him stop outside of Shitty’s door.

Shitty says something to him, too low for Bitty to hear, and Jack laughs, short but loud before he continues onto his room.

He comes down a few minutes later dressed in sweats and a long sleeved Samwell tee. His feet are covered in thick socks and he pads softly into the kitchen.

“Is this better?”

“Do you feel better?”

Jack nods and Bitty ushers him into one of the chairs and wraps the blanket from off the couch around his shoulders.

Jack looks like he wants to say that this is too much but Bitty pats his cheek and Jack smiles up at him.

“Now, Jack.” He spreads his arms out towards all the food on the counter. “What would you like?”

“None of this was here when I left, was it?”

“I was worried and stressed. When I’m stressed I bake. What can I get you to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, cider- I can heat it up for you.”

“You don’t need to get me anything, Bittle.”

“Jack. This is happening. Work with me here.”

Jack lifts his hand to rub at the back of his neck and the blanket slips off his shoulder. Bitty pulls it back up for him.

“I haven’t had hot chocolate in a while,” Jack admits and Bitty winks at him.

“Coming right up.”

Bitty cuts Jack a large piece out of the pan of brownies and puts it in front of Jack. He pats his head as he walks by to the fridge so he can pull out the milk.

Jack holds the blanket under his chin with one hand and the brownie with the other while Bitty heats the milk in a saucepan then stirs in a little bit of sugar and a lot of chocolate chips.

“Do you want marshmallows, hun? Whipped cream?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

Bitty drops two marshmallows in and tops it with freshly whipped cream and hands Jack the mug. His fingers aren’t as cold as they used to be but they’re still not warm enough for Bitty’s liking.

“So,” Bitty says as he pulls out the chair next to Jack and sits down. “I take it the frogs are all okay.”

“Yeah, they’re fine. I’m still glad I checked on them. I want them to know they have someone looking out for them.”

“I still think that could have done with a text,” Bitty says and Jack laughs into his hot chocolate.

“You know, I think you’d be a really good captain.”

“Ha, yeah right.”

“I’m serious,” Jack says and Bitty studies his face. He certainly looks serious. “You really care about everyone.”

“I wouldn’t go out in the middle of a blizzard for them.”

“No, but I’m sure you’d make sure they were all set before it even happened. You’d probably make them each a pie and a thermos of hot chocolate and wrap it all up in a blanket.”

“There’s the chirp.”

Jack smiles but presses his knee into Bitty’s under the table. “I am being serious though.”

“Oh c’mon, Jack. You know I’m not going to be captain.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not where near the best player on this team.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

Bitty scoffs.

“You’re a good player, Bitty.” Jack presses his fingertips against the soft skin of Bitty’s wrist. They’re so much warmer than they were before. “You keep getting better but you’ve got a big heart. You’ve got a huge heart,” he says quietly and Bitty ducks his head to hide his blush as Jack continues on. “The guys know that and they trust you. That’s like, ninety percent of the job.”

“You really think people would vote for me?”

He taps his finger against Bitty’s pulse. “Why wouldn’t they?”

“That’s a lot of responsibility.”

“You’ll be able to handle it.”

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle anything with you and Shitty leaving and then Ransom and Holster and Lardo. I’ll feel like I’ll be all alone.”

“You’ll have this year’s Frogs and then next year a whole new group and then one more after that. If you have problems or questions you know, maybe I can help you out.”

“Like a mentor?”

“Yeah.” Jack takes a big sip of his hot chocolate and licks the whipped cream off his lips. “Something like that.”

Jack slides his fingers up to the middle of Bitty’s palm before he lets him go and drops his hand back onto his lap. 

Bitty feels warm all over and can’t hide the smile in his voice when he speaks. 

“That would be nice, Jack.”


End file.
